Wearing a garment several times in a row can be economical (save dry cleaning costs), beneficial to the environment (less chemicals and/or water used) and also prolong the life span of the clothing. With these benefits comes the challenge of keeping the shirt, dress, jacket or other garment smelling fresh on the subsequent wearings.
Heretofore, there have been attempts to deodorize garments individually as well as collectively by exposure to activated carbon. The collective techniques are exemplified by the garment bag having an inlet filter of US publication 2005/0120757 to Jackson, published Jun. 9, 2005; the dehumidifier pouch having desiccating and/or odor absorbing components of U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,908 to Cunanan et al., published Jun. 1, 1999, that may be hung in a closet; and the cover for a hanger for a wash that includes activated carbon for odor control of JP2003154197 to Tomoko, published May 27, 2003. The collective techniques, however, are disadvantageous, in that they tend to be costly; utilize a great deal of closet real estate; and are less than easy and straightforward to use or maintain.
The individual garment techniques heretofore are exemplified by JP2000237029 to Takayuki, published Sep. 5, 2000; JP11239676 to Atsuko, published Sep. 7, 1999; JP11244125 to Sakuji, published Sep. 14, 1999; and JP2002053180 to Yoichi, published Feb. 19, 2002. JP2000237029 discloses a hanger and accessory tool for the same having a charcoal bag that is removably mounted to the main body of the hanger. JP11239676 discloses a charcoal chip containing hanger shaped as a toy animal having a deodorizing/dehumidifier effect. JP11244125 discloses deodorant sheets for hangers that include activated carbon. JP2002053180, likewise, discloses active charcoal clothes storing sheets usable with hangers. However, the heretofore known charcoal bag and chip individual garment deodorizing techniques have been less than effective to absorb odors from high odor areas such as neck or garment underarm areas; have been costly to manufacture; and/or have been difficult to use or replace. Although the heretofore known deodorant sheets have a much higher odor absorbing effectivity than charcoal bags and charcoal chips due to their greater cross-sectional area and more open air flows, their comparatively large size makes them not only expensive and difficult to use, manipulate and store but also inefficient and wasteful, as it is typically the upper parts of a garment that need deodorizing the most.